What? Rikash Human????
by QuEeN oF tHe RaBiD pOlAr BeArS
Summary: Is there maybe a new romance? No, but please R&R!!!!


What would happen if Rikash was turned human……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 "Black God, may I request something?" Rikash asked.  
  
"what do you want, stormwing?"  
  
"May I request that …umm…May I request that I return to the mortal realms?" Rikash said.  
  
"You may, but under one condition, you have to go back as a mortal human."  
  
Just what id expect from a God, they give you what they think you don't want…Rikash thought But I want to be human, to be able to go near Daine without cutting her or smelling…  
  
"what age do you wish to be, as you are well over 200 and mortals do not live that long?" The Black God boomed.  
  
" I wish to be a mortal of 20." Rikash replied.  
  
  
  
"Well, you certainly are up early!" Alanna said, noting that she had just gotten up and Daine was already dressed and eating breakfast.  
  
" Uh-huh. Numair Onua and me are going riding today. Gonna have a picnic. " Daine said, smiling.  
  
" And why wasn't I invited?" Alanna said, fake-frowning.  
  
" You said you had to meet with Queen Thayet and King Jonathan. Something about the Dominion Jewel." Daine said with a shrug.  
  
Alanna yawned. Why am I so tired? Oh, right…. Alanna thought, remembering that last night she had had to much wine.  
  
At Onua's house, Daine met Numair and Onua. " Wow. Thought you'd be late!!!!" Remarked Numair.  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" How are you doin'? asked Onua.  
  
"Fine. You just saw me yesterday." Daine said.  
  
" Are we going to ride or sit and chat all day?" Asked Numair.  
  
"Ride." Said Onua and Daine at the same time.  
  
After the picnic, Daine went to the forest to go help a squirrel she heard. A little to the right, she saw a human figure, it looked like a man about the age of 20. " Hello? Who's there?" Daine inquired.  
  
" Depends. Who's- Daine? Is that you?" The man said. He had come a little closer now, and she could see that he had blond hair and green eyes. He had on a pale tan tunic and brown breeches.  
  
" Yes, my name is Daine, but who are you and- Rikash? I thought you were a stormwing. And I thought you were-"  
  
"Dead. Yes, I was dead, but I reasoned with the Black God and he said he'd let me come back in mortal human form, which does have its pros and cons…"  
  
Daine had not forgotten that Rikash had been her only stormwing friend. "Rikash, Numair and Onua are back at the picnic site. You can come if you want. There's and extra horse for the packs but I'm fair short so I'll put them behind me on Cloud."  
  
" Daine, you've always been a sweet soul. And, Goddess help me if Weiryn or Sarra hear me, I think…" Rikash looked away. "I think we should get back. I've a lot of explaining to do to that stork man – Numair- and Barzha. "  
  
Back at the picnic, Numair and Onua listened to Rikash as he explained. Daine went about and packed the things, talking to Cloud and Butter, the other horse that would be Rikash's mount "Ready if your done explaining, Rikash." Daine announced.  
  
"I'm finished." Rikash said with a smile. Daine realized that he was human now, so he had white teeth instead of silver.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Onua said.  
  
"Fine with me." Numair said, mounting his horse.  
  
Rikash mounted Butter, Onua her horse, and Daine Cloud.  
  
All the ride, Daine noticed that Numair was eyeing Rikash angrily. True, Rikash was now a handsome human, but…  
  
Daine woke up in a sleeping bag , her arm in a sling. "What in the Goddess's name…."  
  
"Sit down." Rikash and Numair said together, concern in both of their voices. Numair Glared at Rikash, who was putting a pillow under Daine's arm, and explaining that a snake crossed the road, causing Cloud to jump which made Daine fall off and hurt her arm.  
  
Daine was half-asleep. To keep her from falling on her arm, Rikash put a supporting arm around Daine's shoulders, and Daine rested against Rikash, asleep. Numair glared evilly at Rikash and was about to utter a word but Onua yelled out, "Soup's done!!!" Breaking off Numair's undoubtedly hurtful word.  
  
"What?" Daine squinted, and Onua handed her a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. "Thanks." Daine said.  
  
Daine sat up, and took her spoon in her good hand, only to have Numair grab the spoon and Rikash prop up her arm more. Daine stared blankly at Numair, then smiled at Rikash. " Thanks Rikash, but its not necessary. As for my spoon, I think I can handle that." She took the spoon from Numair and smiled a sarcastic smile. As Daine ate her soup and drank her tea, Rikash and Numair sat nearby, waiting for an opportunity to help Daine. "Rikash, Numair, please stop it!!!! I can handle it!!! Honestly, when one can eat her meal without men waiting on either side!!!! Am I that pretty?" Daine said with a laugh.  
  
" Yes." That was Rikash.  
  
"You sure are, Magelet." And that was Numair. Numair glared an evil glare that could cut dragon bone.  
  
Daine blushed. She loved Numair. She didn't love Rikash. Or did she? No, she didn't. She snuggled closer to Numair and he put his arm around her shoulder. "I love you, Numair."  
  
"I love you too, my sweet little Magelet. Sleep now. Your arm shall be better in the morning."  
  
  
  
I know, I know. Sorta-sappy story, there will or will not be more chapters, depends. Tell me what you think?  
  
I love it!!!!  
  
Its good  
  
Its alright  
  
It sucks  
  
It Sucks beyond belief 


End file.
